Star Ocean: Albel
Star Ocean: Albel is a spin-off the game Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. It will tell the story of Albel Nox, roughly 1 month after the ending of Till the End of Time. Story Having wandered the strange planet for only a month, Albel decided that he had seen all that their was in the region. Moving on, he eventually finds a mysterious stronghold. Upon entering, he is welcomed rather roughly; a battle is fought between him and Brock, a soon to be general of a military branch called the Valor Brigade. Albel wins, and is allowed entry into the fortress. What will the new adventure hold, and will Albel be able to fully Characters Albel Nox: The main character of the game. Fayt Leingod: A former friend of Albel, they have since gone seperate ways. For some reason, a space bandit called Dante has been going around impersonating Fayt. Typhoon: Captain of Harion's "Storm Brigade", he appears to have some important connection to Albel. Serving as the main enemy, he will be fought several times. Subsequent appearances Most of the characters (good and bad) from Till the End of Time will appear, as well as newly created people and races. Races Harian: People that live on Harion are of this race. Resembling humans, they have no "stand-out" features. Cerstas: (Pronounced Sur-stuhs) A race that was supposedly wiped out many centuries ago, there is only one known survivor. Typhoon appears very interested in this subject, and can often be found in the library, reading ancient scriptures of the planet. Locations Elicoor II: Unlike the version from Till the End of Time, Albel hardly spends any time on this planet, with the exception being the beginning. Rinimo: A planet with technology that far exceeds any other, Rinimo is an area that is home to a battle arena, as well as various mini-games. Midram: A planet that is similar to Hyda IV, it is where most of the story will take place. Rumor had it that Fayt was seen somewhere in one of the plant's many cities. Harion: (Prononounced Huh-rye-on) A planet with only one city, that has the same name. The main power here come's from it's military. Military Branches Throughout the journey, Albel will encounter the backbone of Harion, the military. Just like Airyglyph, three branches are present: -'Hurricane Brigade:' The strongest of the three, Hurricane is brutal in battle, and they know only one tactic; finishing a battle as quick as possible. Their commander is the mysterious Typhoon. -'Dragoon Brigade:' Although equally as strong as Hurricane, Dragoon is a stubborn group, and enjoy taunting the enemy rather than defeating them. Lance is the commander here. -'Valor Brigade:' While not particularly powerful, Valor is known to stand their ground and fight to the death. Brock commands this squad. Gameplay A standard RPG, with no "special" features worth mentioning.....yet. Graphics Star Ocean and NCP graphics from various users at RMXP.org- Music All music in the game is from the Star Ocean 3 ( }) OST. Reception Since it is fairly new, nothing has been said about the game as of recently. Title and release information A one hour demo can be expected around July. See also Star Ocean: Till the End of Time Albel Nox External links None- Category: Demo Projects (PC) Category: Releases (RPG Maker XP)